


Old sins, new possibilities

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, unfurls list of minor characters I want in the alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Two former SIS agents contemplate joining the Alliance.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Old sins, new possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).



The colony is little more than a scattering of domes with wind-scoured buildings surrounding them. Dust billows around masked faces and sand etches patterns into every crack and crevice it can reach.

What funds the Empire might have granted to this place are long vanished, siphoned off to serve the will of Zakuul. It is beneath notice now, occupied only by the stubborn and desperate. By those who wish to disappear.

It takes Chance a few minutes to find the house he’s looking for. The floral patterns covering its walls are nearly worn away, leaving only faint swirls of green and blue. The amputated hand of a droid hangs on the front door, its chrome surface already giving way to rust. He hefts it, then knocks it twice.

The metal the door is thin enough for Chance to hear the noise echoing from inside, followed soon after by careful, heavy footsteps. The door creaks open, and Chance smiles.

“Agent Galen, right? You can call me Chance. I’m with—I was with the SIS.”

Galen frowns, stretching the scars criss-crossed over his dark brown skin. “Come inside.” He steps back from the door, then closes it once Chance has moved into the foyer.

“Finally thought they’d forgotten about me.” Galen leads the way into another room, this one holding a set of battered gray couches. There’s artwork of vines on the walls, the images of verdant leaves long faded. Galen sprawls on one of the couches and it creaks beneath the weight of his cybernetics. “What made you come all the way out here?”

“They didn’t forget. Just buried the Power Guard project. More so after...it wasn’t their last mishap.”

“Mishap?” Galen’s voice grows cold.

Chance nods, and takes a seat on the furthest couch. “The one I—they used experimental mind control on an enemy agent. Told me it was for the Republic and I allowed myself to pretend some petty kindness from me made that alright. Then, well, they never told me just what happened to the rest of my team.”

“Is that why you left?”

“Partly. Didn’t want to start justifying myself again. Not after I found more than a few of your sort of files. We’re supposed to be better than the Empire.” Chance shakes his head. “And SIS isn’t what it used to be, not after Zakuul. Even lost Theron Shan.” 

“Shan?” Galen leans back, his gaze piercing. “How’d they do that?”

“Not sure. Last I heard he was off in some conspiracy to fight Zakuul. Successful one, so far.”

Galen smiles. “Tell me about this conspiracy. And how to find it.”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”


End file.
